<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome Home by PaisleyTrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846779">Welcome Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyTrash/pseuds/PaisleyTrash'>PaisleyTrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Time At Portia (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous terms for genitalia, Dorks in Love, Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Trans Arlo, background Remington/Mint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:10:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyTrash/pseuds/PaisleyTrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arlo comes back from a long mission in Lucien. Ben welcomes him home in the best way he knows how.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arlo/Male Builder (My Time At Portia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Arlo is transgender, Female to Male. He has transitioned via hormones and top surgery. Arlo has traditional female anatomy between his legs. Many trans men will refer to their anatomy with male terminology. In this instance, Arlo prefers to refer to his junk as his dick and hole. The story is written to reflect these preferences.</p><p>This is pretty much porn. </p><p>You have been warned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arlo finally found himself stepping off the long haul bus in south block, Remington right behind him. He let his bag slide off his shoulder and placed it on the ground. The warm air of south block wasn't too different from the arid climate of Lucien, but regardless Arlo was glad to be back home. Arlo heard thumping footsteps to his left and turned his head to see a rather enthusiastic Mint launch himself into Remington's arms. </p><p>Arlo smirked and scanned the area.</p><p>He had his own man to launch himself onto. </p><p>Arlo spotted Spacer and Ben across the way. He grabbed his bag and bounded towards them, dropping it before tackling Ben. Ben was caught off guard but steadied himself, wrapping his arms around Arlo before spinning him around. Ben placed Arlo's feet firmly on the ground and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. Arlo felt his breath hitch and wrapped his arms tightly around Ben's neck and shoulders.</p><p>It was apparent that he was missed.</p><p>Arlo hoisted himself onto Spacer, and Ben slotted himself behind him. The ride back to the civil corps was quick and uneventful. They entered the building to find it empty. Arlo was tempted to pull Ben into his bedroom, but Ben wanted to take him to dinner at the round table.</p><p>Ah well. Good things come to those who wait.</p><p>Arlo had just finished unpacking when he felt arms wrap around his back and lips on his ear and neck. Ben spoke against his neck, and Arlo shuddered.</p><p>"I missed you."</p><p>Arlo turned around and caught Bens's lips with his own.</p><p>"I missed you too."</p><p>Ben's hand palmed down Arlo's right side before settling between Arlo's legs. Arlo ground down into the touch and nibbled Ben's lower lip. He pulled Ben back until they were on the bed, Ben situated on top. Arlo pulled away.</p><p>"I'm yours. Do whatever you want."</p><p>"Whatever I want? </p><p>Arlo chewed his bottom lip as Ben quickly pulled down his jeans and boxers. Ben's knee's hit the floor as he settled himself between Arlo's legs. He observed the mound of red curls, damp with arousal in front of him. He pushed his thumb through the lips and applied pressure to the tip of Arlo's dick, rolling it, he was met with a pleased groan. It took everything in Ben's power not to bury his face between Arlo's legs. He pulled his hand away, and Arlo let out a disappointed whine. Ben spoke before Arlo could really complain.</p><p>"I made something for you. Would you be willing to try it?"</p><p>Arlo propped himself on his elbows and pouted at Ben.</p><p>"What is it?" </p><p>Ben rummaged through his bag and pulled out a polished wooden box. Inside, a pink… thing. It almost looked like an off-center sword hilt. The protruding appendage was bulbous and slightly curved. The other part looked to be textured and to top it off, it was a bright, almost neon pink. Arlo found himself sitting up fully.</p><p>"What in the hell is that? Why does it… Is... Is that meant to go inside me?!"</p><p>Ben's face was slightly flushed.</p><p>"It is."</p><p>"What is it meant to do?"</p><p>"Its really better if I show you."</p><p>"Fine… Youll stop if I tell you to, right?"</p><p>"Of course!"</p><p>Ben brought the tip of the toy to Arlo's dick and gently rubbed up and down. Much to Arlo's surprise, the texture was soft and silky but firm. Arlo found himself slicking a lot more than usual, a pleasured groan coming from his throat. He felt Ben's fingers gently stretch him open before sliding the toy inside.</p><p>Oh. Now that felt nice.</p><p>It was entirely different from Ben's flesh. It was silky, smooth, and not nearly as heavy. The textured portion sat right against his dick, a bolt of pleasure shot up his spine, and he laid back down. Ben spoke up.</p><p>"Good?"</p><p>"Yea. That feels really nice."</p><p>Arlo's words had taken on a breathier quality. Ben smirked, pulling something else from the box and showing it to Arlo.</p><p>"Hold on, babe."</p><p>"Wha?"</p><p>An audible click was heard, and Arlo's back arched off the bed.</p><p>The toy was vibrating, pressing against all the right spots. Arlo gasped for air, more out of surprise than anything. Just as suddenly as the vibrations began, they stopped. </p><p>An involuntary sob left Arlo's lips.</p><p>"Do that again."</p><p>Ben smirked and stood. In his hand, a small device, the same garish pink as the vibrator. Another click was heard, and Arlo felt his eyes roll back into his head. Inside, the device pressed directly onto his g spot. Outside, the textured portion applied just the right amount of pressure to his dick. Arlo couldn't control the pleasured sigh that left his lips, and then it stopped again.</p><p>"Ben! you bastard!"</p><p>"How would you feel about wearing this to dinner?"</p><p>Arlo looked dumbfounded. Ben leaned in to lick up Arlo's neck and continued.</p><p>"Do you think you could be good? That you could be quiet?"</p><p>Arlo's entire body shuddered. This wasn't a new idea to him; he had fantasized about Ben taking him in the ruins or in a back alleyway late at night. Letting Ben have all the control and the potential of getting caught? </p><p>Arlo involuntary clenched around the pink silicone inside him.</p><p>"Let me get dressed."</p><p> </p><p>They found themselves in a back corner of the round table. Ben was in his usual blue jacket and jeans, Arlo had shed his uniform for a much more casual look. A black teeshirt with a brown leather jacket, jeans, and sneakers. Arlo's back was to the general population; it was okay because Arlo had some issues controlling his blush.</p><p>The way Arlo was sitting had shifted the vibrator to the perfect angle; even when it wasn't on, it shot bolts of pleasure up his spine. Ben smirked evilly in front of him and held up the remote. Arlo hadn't even heard the click as he put all his willpower into cutting off the groan that bubbled up his throat. He clung to the table and bit his bottom lip to stifle any noise. </p><p>Ben took in the pretty sight before him. It was far better than he could have imagined. Arlo's left hand was gripping the table tightly with his right arm wrapped around himself. His eyes were barely open, his lower lip caught between his teeth. His face was flushed a beautiful rose color. Ben let the toy run for 30 seconds before granting Arlo some mercy and shutting it off. Ben watched his boyfriend visibly relax, his breath coming out in a shudder.</p><p>Sonia came over with their usual orders. She set Ben's plate in front of him and turned to set down Arlo's. Sonia spoke with concern.</p><p>"Arlo? Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>Arlo's voice was slightly strained. Ben spoke up.</p><p>"He's just tired, Sonia. He got back from Lucien today after all."</p><p>Sonia seemed satisfied with the explanation and left them. By the time they left, Arlo was on the verge of tears, frustrated tears. After Ben paid the bill, they made the short trek to Talisman. Each step jostled the silicone and sent shockwaves through his body.</p><p>Arlo couldn't remember the last time he was this horny.</p><p>Ben took his time to fumble through his coat pocket. Slowly pulling out his keys, he made a show of finding the correct one and slowly inserted it into the lock. The door swung open far too slow for Arlo's tastes, they stepped inside. Ben took his time to toe-off his shoes and hang up his jacket. He turned, expecting to see Arlo doing the same. He wasn't expecting to see Arlo naked kneeling in front of Ben's usual spot on the couch. </p><p>Ben swallowed thickly and moved to sit in front of Arlo's kneeling form. Arlo made quick work of Bens belt and proceeded to pull Ben's quickly hardening member out into the open air. Arlo took the head into his mouth; he sucked lightly, swiping his tongue under the ridge before swallowing it down. Ben enjoyed the sight and feeling of Arlo gulping down his cock. He fisted his hands into Arlo's copper locks and let his head drop back. Ben eventually pulled Arlo off and patted his thighs; Arlo quickly scrambled off the floor and situated himself in Ben's lap. Arlo moved to smash their lips together but stopped at the sound of a loud click.</p><p>His nerves buzzed to life, and he clung to Ben. Arlo was sure that he would fly apart at the seams. <br/>Ben clicked the remote again, and the vibrations stopped; something inside Arlo snapped. Frustrated tears began to work their way down his cheeks; his voice came out in sobs.</p><p>"Ben, please! Ill do anything."</p><p>"What do you need, darling?"</p><p>"I need…."</p><p>"Need what?"</p><p>Arlo felt more frustrated tears well up. He attempted to grind down to get any hint of stimulation but had no luck. Ben reached down and cupped Arlo's mound; he watched as Arlo's eyes rolled back. Ben spoke again.</p><p>"Arlo, do you want to cum?"</p><p>Arlo nodded furiously, grinding down into Ben's palm.</p><p>Ben clicked the remote again.</p><p>Arlo let out a loud moan and arched his back, babbling nonsense. A constant stream of yes's and "Ben please" filled the air as the vibrations sent Arlo hurdling towards the edge. Ben sent his fingers thrumming up and down Arlo's sides. </p><p>"Close?"</p><p>Arlo nodded and let out a high pitched whine. Ben smirked and held the remote up again. Arlo's eyes widened, and he whimpered.</p><p>"Ben, please please please. I've been good! Let me cum! Please, please Ben, please."</p><p>"Hold on, babe."</p><p>Ben made a show of pressing another button on the remote.</p><p>Arlo came instantly.</p><p>The image would be burned into Ben's mind forever. Arlo's eyes rolled back, his mouth open in a silent scream as his entire body went rigid. The toy slid out and landed on the floor, still vibrating intensely. Finally, Arlo let out something akin to a squeak and slumped against his chest shaking. He was heaving from the intensity; when Ben spoke to him, Arlo didn't respond. </p><p>Arlo came back to himself a moment later. He clung to Ben, his quivering thighs were soaked as was Ben's lap. The toy sat on the floor covered in cum and still vibrating. Arlo fought to get his breathing under control. Faintly hearing Ben speaking.</p><p>"Arlo, are you okay?" </p><p>"Hmmm"</p><p>Ben was satisfied with that answer. </p><p>"Come on Arlo, let's get you to bed."</p><p>Ben moved to heft his arms under his boyfriend's thighs when Arlo did something completely unexpected.</p><p>He sank down onto Bens, still exposed cock.</p><p>Holy hell was that hot. </p><p>Arlo licked up Ben's neck and nibbled at his ear before whispering into it. </p><p>"Welcome me home like you mean it."</p><p>Ben pulled Arlo off of him and carried him into the bedroom. Arlo was thrown onto the bed; he heard Ben pull off his own clothes before he was shoved onto his hands and knees. Ben roughly pushed himself into Arlo's hole. Arlo's mewl of approval spurred Ben onward, pounding into him roughly and chasing his own release. Ben draped himself over Arlo's back and wrapped his arms under Arlo's. In one swift motion, Ben lifted Arlo so that his back was flush with his chest. </p><p>Rough, hard, fast.</p><p>Just like Arlo wanted. </p><p>The insistent staccato of Ben's hips began to falter. Ben reached down to play with Arlo's dick, roughly rubbing the hardened, almost throbbing nub. Arlo moaned brokenly at this hurdling towards the edge again, Ben whispered in his ear. </p><p>"Cum."</p><p>Ben roughly pinched Arlo's dick. Arlo screamed as he fell over the edge, Ben let out a deep groan as he released. </p><p>Ever so, gingerly, Ben pulled Arlo's heaving body off of him. He arranged Arlo onto his back.</p><p>Arlo looked wrecked. Bite marks littered his neck, and small circular bruises were starting to form on Arlo's hips. Ben splayed Arlo's leg to the side to clean him. Grabbing his discarded shirt, Ben gently washed Arlo. He felt an odd sense of pride, watching his cooling release leak out of his boyfriend. </p><p>Arlo's entire body felt like a live wire. He faintly registered that Ben was cleaning him, but otherwise focused his attention on getting his breathing under control. </p><p>When Ben finally laid next to him, Arlo found himself rolling to splay himself fully against Ben's side. He hiked his leg over Ben's hips and pillowed his head against his bicep. Ben craned his neck and pulled Arlo in for a long, slow kiss, whispering against his lips.</p><p>"Welcome home."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>